brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c36s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 35 Chapter 36 of 75 Authorial Arrogance chapter 37 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Luna slowly, tiredly awoke in a soft, comfy bed in what was clearly some kind of medical area. The curtains were drawn around her bed, not letting her see anything but shifting black shapes as figures walked back and forth, the murmur of voices reaching her ears but... indistinct, hazy, not making any sense. She shook herself briskly, then sat up slowly with a grunt, rubbing at her chest and grimacing at the feeling that her armor had been removed. She still felt dazed, and there was a distinct heaviness in her mind that told her Scrivener Blooms was unconscious as well. Her muscles ached, and her body felt heavy, as if she'd gone twenty rounds with a horde of dragons instead of simply sipping some professed-to-be-magical water from the Norns... and then she cursed quietly under her breath, rubbing slowly at her lips before flopping backwards and sighing raggedly, muttering: "Gifts from strangers again, Luna. 'Twas foolish." She looked up at the ceiling, then closed her eyes and concentrated... but it wasn't hard for her to slip her way quietly back down into darkness and towards Scrivener's unconscious, dreaming self, images forming slowly in her mind before becoming crystal clear, sharp, and alive as she sifted gently through his thoughts. She found him, dreaming of a beautiful and broken dark world: not a nightmare, not their so-called 'nightmare' world, but something that was all-too-similar all the same. It had the same strange taste and allure about it, a horizon that seemed boundless and a ceiling of blackest and most-beautiful night. There was even a mighty, dark castle in the distance, and Luna found Scrivener sitting in a lonely wasteland, the stallion gazing silently at this. Luna sat quietly down beside him, and Scrivener smiled a little, glancing towards her, studying her for a few moments before he asked softly: "Have I ever told you that I wish sometimes... we could dream forever? Because these dreams, these visions... can last for a million years in here, and only a few moments in reality. Because we can do anything and everything here that we ever wanted... and better yet, do it all without hurting anyone, without putting anybody at risk or in danger." "Aye, Scrivy, but... we have good things and responsibility in reality, too. Many reasons to continue to live, and to fight." the winged unicorn replied quietly, leaning over and closing her eyes as she buried her face against the side of his neck. "Do not despair, beetle. But what is bothering thee? The fact we were so easily fooled by the Norns? Or is it something else, something more?" "I'm scared to wake up, Luna. I think something is different about my body... and moreover, I wonder... about what the Norns said." Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna gazed at him softly, silently, before he turned towards her and nuzzled her slowly, even as she kept herself pressed tightly up against him. "Imagine that, me... special. But special in a way that's... maybe flawed. That maybe means I never should have existed... does it mean I had actual free will, the Norns actually didn't decide my life for me? And... if that was true... is it really such a good thing that they didn't, considering how my life... kind of was?" "Maybe the reason thy life was so poor was precisely because the Norns found thee offensive, so they wrote in as much as they could to make thee suffer as greatly as possible... although I find a strange confusion in their words. If they had 'misplaced' thee, how could they write the end of thy life and modify thy so-called 'story' all the same?" Luna looked down thoughtfully. "I do not know if I believe them, Scrivener. I think they may just have been... speaking in order to speak, in order to sow dissent. I... I know that I never would have been as happy with Twilight as I am with thee. I... I chose thee for many reasons, Scrivener Blooms. And not just the fact thou art almost as pretty a mare as her, but slightly-more-versatile." Scrivener smiled a bit, before Luna winked and added mildly: "Besides, they seemed to know that Twilight has found a place with us all the same, and it seemed to disgust them. I think that is another sign we have done well with each other, does thou not agree?" The stallion only laughed at this, shaking his head slowly before he murmured: "We're an odd little family. And yet I don't mind that at all. Not that I'd really have any reason to mind it in the first place, of course..." Scrivener looked down, closing his eyes and laughing quietly. "I'm... very fortunate, all things considered." "Aye, yes, I am a great fortune." Luna replied softly, snuggling herself a little tighter against him before she gazed up quietly. "But nay, 'tis not just that. We all care deeply, one for the other. We have spilled blood together, and shared much with each other. And we have long ago established rules and boundaries and... trust. Absolute trust. It has been far from easy, after all. Only a fool would think it did not require a monumental effort." The charcoal stallion nodded slowly after a moment, rubbing at the scarred side of his face quietly before he sighed a little, asking quietly: "What did you think of what they said about Valthrudnir, though? I think that's... what's really bothering me. Because while they had... I dunno, it seemed all too possible they could have been lying about so much else... when they talked about him..." "Aye, I know. There was a terrible sense of truth in their words." Luna murmured quietly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards before she grimaced a little. "A sense that they were not lying... in fact, that they were almost bragging. As if perhaps they had something to do with his... his possible resurrection..." "I don't know if I'd go that far..." Scrivener murmured quietly, and Luna cocked her head curiously even as she continued to rest herself against him, and the earth pony slipped a hoof up around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I don't think anyone can... really come back from what we did to him together. Even if he planted that echo in my head... I dunno. Truth and yet not truth. Maybe it's like what Odin said... shards of his will..." Scrivener looked silently at the wasteland, and for a little while, they only sat together in the darkness together before Luna finally sighed and murmured: "We should be responsible, Scrivener, and return to reality now. It has been long enough that we have spent... indulging this special solitude together." "Solitude together. I like when you talk." Scrivener smiled a little, then he laughed a bit when Luna headbutted him lightly, the male grunting and then nodding once. "But... you're right, yeah. Let's get ourselves moving. I'll see you on the other side, Luna." The two gazed at one another, then shared a short, gentle kiss for a moment before they drew back as darkness twisted up and around them, blinding them as they withdrew from their shared mind and soul. And a moment later, Luna groggily blinked her eyes before she slowly sat up once more in reality... and grimaced immediately at the sight of Odin standing over her, the once-god smiling tiredly down at her as he reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "I thought you were awake." "I thought thou wert... stupid." Luna mumbled in response, and Odin looked torn between exasperation and relief before the winged unicorn shook her head briefly, saying moodily: "I take that back, as... I must admit that nay, 'twas I who was the stupid one this time. The Norns offered myself and my husband something after we endured their silly, sickening games and we were dumb enough to accept... wait, Bob, where is Bob?" "The Draconequus is fine and well, worry not. Although the Knights were afraid of him, once I found out that he had outwitted the Norns and given them the shock he did, well... I was more than willing to step in on his behalf. He has a nice little room to himself, just down the hall." Odin's smile surprisingly turned into a rare grin, looking pleased as he shook his head slowly. "Unpredictable chaos and confusion. I could have learned a thing or two from these creatures in the past." Luna looked relieved as she settled herself back, gazing past Odin: now that the curtains had been withdrawn, she could see that she was in an infirmary... and across from her, Scrivener Blooms was slowly beginning to sit up. He blinked tiredly... and the winged unicorn frowned a bit at the sight of him, something wrong about the male's form before her eyes widened as she whispered: "Odin, my husband..." "It's only temporary. You drank from the Well of Urd, didn't you?" Odin softened, looking over his shoulder at Scrivener as the stallion smiled faintly, rubbing at features that had half-transformed into the guise of a Tyrant Wyrm. "Do not... take this the wrong way, Brynhild, but this is part of the reason why you should not... play with your ability to polymorph. Yes, we are all guilty of it here, certainly, but... that does not mean it is a good idea." "Oh, 'tis no fault of mine Scrivy looks like that." Luna frowned a little as Scrivener sat up, shaking his head out and looking exhausted. "A... touch of what we desire most..." "Yes, it's a cruel joke and a crueler-still poison." Odin replied quietly, sighing a little and glancing over at Scrivener as well. "But it won't last long. It's merely an attempt on their part to divide our ranks, but... I am not about to turn on yourself or Scrivener Blooms after all you have done for me merely because they have made it seem as if you and he desire..." "What we desire is... none of thy business, none of anyone's business. Making us wear it on our faces, bah." Luna muttered, and then she winced and shoved her sheets suddenly back, Odin looking at her with surprise as the winged unicorn looked worriedly over herself before she sighed in relief. "Oh. I feared for a moment I had some bizarre transformation as well, but I see I have not. Thou had best not have been the one to remove my armor, old lecher, I'll pummel thee mightily." "Worry not, Luna the medical staff took care of that and I had your equipment taken to the blacksmith's for polishing and repairs. Your spear is safe too, of course... it tells me you didn't let it see much battle, however, if any at all." Odin smiled a little, saying quietly: "It's an insult to the weapon, not to use it." "It would be a greater insult to use it against such toys as the Norns tossed in our path. Besides, I have my own weapons and they work just as well." Luna's eyes flicked up to her horn, smiling slightly before she added seriously: "And unlike thine own horn, mine never breaks nor fails to penetrate... dirty old cyclops." Odin sighed tiredly at this, then he shook his head and strode across the infirmary to Scrivener, and Luna softened and looked quietly over at her husband. The stallion was rubbing moodily at his face, feeling out the scales, the shape of his muzzle, the horn standing up from the side of his head... and then he smiled awkwardly up at Odin when the once god leaned forwards and asked gently: "How do you feel?" Scrivener Blooms only smiled a little, shrugging after a moment and saying quietly: "I've been worse. Not really pain or anything... not even surprise at... this... but... I feel really lethargic, I guess. Really slow and drained." The once-god nodded slowly, and then Scrivener glanced across at Luna, sharing a look with her before he returned his eyes to Odin, saying quietly: "The Norns told us that Valthrudnir was still alive somehow." "The Norns are liars who will say and do anything, with the sole intent of hurting and upsetting those who would disagree with them." Odin replied calmly, looking unsurprised as he shook his head slowly, and Scrivener smiled a little, feeling much more reassured now even as a faint worm of worry continued to writhe through the back of his mind. "Not even a Jötnar as powerful as Valthrudnir could have survived the death and defeat he suffered at your hands." "Hooves." Scrivener corrected absently, then he grinned lamely up at Odin in embarrassment when the once-god gave him an amused look. "Sorry, sorry. Reflex. But... well... thank you. I know that... the fact that I was..." "You were simply a carrier, and the Jötnar a disease. But he is purged now, even if remnants of his influence remain." Odin halted, then he smiled a little as he glanced up and gestured towards a unicorn at the other side of the infirmary. "It's funny, but your kind make for excellent healers. Strange to see the little brightly-colored ponies walking around Valhalla's mighty halls, but... I enjoy it, all the same. It makes me feel like... not everything was in vain." He quieted, then shook his head and smiled a little. "I know you and Brynhild are anxious to return home. But please, give yourselves a little time to rest as guests here in Valhalla, and make yourselves comfortable. I require a bit of time to sit down myself, but I promise to take you back home no later than tomorrow." "Thank you." Scrivener murmured, bowing his head awkwardly, but Odin only smiled again and shook his head before the once god turned away. Scrivener watched him leave, reaching up and rubbing meditatively at his face with a hoof again before the unicorn approached, and the half-wyrm, half-pony smiled awkwardly before allowing the medical pony to check him over. Luna joined him a few moments later, half-dragging herself across the floor but seeming to steadily wake up more and more once she was on her hooves, and Scrivener gazed at her softly as the unicorn finished checking him over and pronounced him fit enough to leave the infirmary if he wanted, and that the polymorph was already showing signs of naturally receding. Scrivener and Luna were more than glad to, the male slipping out of the bed and grimacing a bit as he shook his head out, making his mane sway around half-transformed features. Patches of scale flexed here and there over his body, but that was the extent of the transformation... and as Luna and Scrivener strode slowly out into the hall, the winged unicorn looked over him thoughtfully before she smiled a little and said: "I shall always say thou looks good like that." Scrivener snorted in amusement, shaking his head before he replied softly, smiling a little over at her: "Says Nightmare Moon." "Nay, say I, although it is one of the few things that Nightmare Moon and I agree on, yes." Luna paused meditatively, looking down moodily as she muttered: "Perhaps we should dialogue with the creature. I do so loathe her, especially these days, but all the same she has respectfully remained quiet, just as she said she would. Of course, that in and of itself only makes me all the more nervous for a few reasons... but I suppose that between myself and her, there can never be complete peace." "I dunno. Maybe one day there will be." Scrivener said quietly, looking ahead as Luna looked at him curiously, and the stallion shrugged after a moment as he glanced towards her with a quiet laugh. "Well, I dunno, really. Just... talking, maybe." She nodded as they strode down the polished, beautiful halls, passing Nibelung and other creatures that looked at them with interest, as they looked curiously back. Then Luna frowned a little as she halted and nudged Scrivener firmly, and the stallion turned his eyes towards a door blocked by two stoic-looking, armored Knights with shield and sword over their backs and hands calmly laced in front of themselves. But one of them had a balloon tied to the decorative horn stretching off his full helm, and Luna grinned slightly as she approached before saying seriously: "I expect that thou must be the senior officer, with thy pretty adornments." The Knight looked down at her moodily even as the other soldier kept his gaze ahead and focused, neither speaking or responding before Luna said kindly: "I desire to see the Draconequus on the other side of this door. He is a good friend. I wish to ensure he is well before my husband and I go gallivanting around Valhalla and causing trouble." The Knights only remained silent, and when Luna stepped forwards, they both reached out an arm across the door, shaking their heads quickly before the soldier with the balloon said clearly: "No admittance." "Oh, very well." Luna rolled her eyes, then she leaned forwards and shouted: "Bob! If thou art not too weak to move, Scrivener Blooms and I are here to drag thee out of thy dreary prison and go wandering around Valhalla!" There was silence... and then Luna glanced down as something caught her eye. It was a tiny arm, waving wildly from beneath the crack of the door, and Luna quickly brought her gaze back up when one of the nights began to look down before she asked in a voice made more insulting by how honestly curious it sounded: "Do thee hide thy faces because of how ugly thou art?" She leaned forwards, sweeping her head to the side and making her glowing, starry mane sway forwards and brush up against the door, ephemeral locks glowing lightly as the soldiers glared down at her before she said grouchily: "'Twas just a harmless question! Very well, if our company is so reviled, we shall take our business elsewhere!" With that, Luna flicked her mane back, the starry locks twisting in and around on themselves as they swayed up along her spine, and then Luna half-spun with a huff and continued down the hall. Scrivener only smiled awkwardly at the guards, then he turned and hurried quickly off beside the winged unicorn before he traded entertained looks with her as they rounded a corner and a tiny Discombobulation poked his head carefully up out of her starry locks. He peered apprehensively back and forth, then mumbled in a voice loud enough for them to clearly hear even despite his tiny size: "Good. I was getting very, very bored, so I applaud you both for rescuing me." "And I thank thee for rescuing us again, Discombobulation, truly: the Norns may not have killed us, but they would undoubtedly have subjected us to worse tortures than death if they had been given the chance. They seemed to delight in experimenting upon us... and look, look at the gift they gave us." Luna looked with a grimace towards Scrivener, who awkwardly dropped his head. "Unconsciousness and another attempt to confuse and distort myself and my husband. Wretched harpies." "It worked because you both drank. Your soul link means you count as one... one creature, with one desire given face and form and frame." Discombobulation mumbled, and Luna halted in the empty hall, looking sharply over her shoulder as Scrivener stared in surprise at the Draconequus before the chimerical creature slowly sank into Luna's mane even as he thrusted a hand upwards. "Law of averages applies even to chaos. I have to make sense and be serious sometimes; if I never was, after all, then I'd just be predictably-silly all the time, and that's not really chaos at all, is it?" Scrivener only grunted, then he shook his head a bit as Luna looked forwards, feeling a twist through her as the ponies continued onwards and Discombobulation nestled himself amongst Luna's starry locks with a mumble. Then, suddenly, Luna smiled a little, glancing awkwardly across at Scrivener and saying softly: "See? I told thee that I did not mind this shape. If anything should convince thee I am speaking the truth, then... 'tis this." The stallion looked back at her for a few moments... and then he finally shook his head slowly and laughed a little despite himself, lowering his head and closing his eyes as he murmured softly: "You really are a troublemaker, Luna. But I don't think I'd have it any other way." Luna smiled softly as they continued on through the corridors of Valhalla, only wandering, with no real destination in mind... but the simple act of moving was helping drive off the lethargy and soreness, and Scrivener could feel both his worries lifting and his body steadily beginning to regain its normal shape and form. And admittedly, Valhalla was fascinating: here he was, wandering through warrior's heaven alongside his Valkyrie soulmate, who every now and then would break into a sudden ramble as they passed familiar sights and places. They stopped for a short rest in Valhalla's grand library, and Luna sat down at a table while Scrivener wandered the shelves. He couldn't read most of the titles unless he stopped, concentrated, and drew on Luna's memories to access her knowledge of runes, but here and there were other books written in his own language as well. But he just liked being around the books, whether he could read them or not: there was a sense of familiarity, the feeling of their stories, hidden in those pages, worlds and knowledge waiting to be discovered; of dreams and memories, captured in shapes on paper. He returned after a little while to Luna and found her half-asleep on the table, Discombobulation now awake and alert and sitting on her skull. The stallion smiled at the Draconequus, who saluted him calmly in return: he was bandaged, bruised, and pale, but also looked like he was already starting to feel better, especially now that he was in the presence of others instead of locked away alone in a little room. Then the chimerical creature hurriedly hid himself back in Luna's mane when a patrol of Knights strode into the library and strode towards them. They were accompanied by several bored-looking Nibelung warriors who seemed less-than-thrilled to be working alongside these borrowed forces from Odin's 'friends,' and Luna smiled wryly as she rose her head off the table. She understood all too well... if the Valkyries had still been alive, they never would have allowed 'help' in this form to enter Valhalla. Oh, allies were all well and good: but soldiers who came in to offer assistance, then turned around and expected everyone to start following the rules they set on the other hand... Luna drove off the patrol with a few nasty answers to the questions they asked about whether or not they had seen the Draconequus. The Knights were bossy and annoying, but they were far from stupid enough to try and antagonize the winged unicorn they had been warned was a former Valkyrie, at least. All the same, Scrivener and Luna decided to get moving again, and went back to wandering the halls of Valhalla. They eventually found their way to the blacksmith's, where Nibelung were gladly working the forges: not academic Architects, but talented warriors who worked with natural finesse and long-honed skill. They greeted Luna like an old friend and led her and Scrivener gladly to their repaired and polished armor, and Luna was delighted to find her gear in a pristine state. Her spear, too, was in good condition, and the smiths had replaced the old rawhide holster with a far-nicer one made from dragon-scale leather, a deep black with golden illustrations of the nine worlds of legend over it. They had left the rawhide holster for her, too, though, just in case... and Luna adored both the new holster, and the thoughtfulness of the dwarves in keeping the old one for her. She half-bullied Scrivener into his armor despite the fact they had no plans to leave for a while longer yet, and the earth pony stallion grumbled a little under his breath, but nodded and climbed into his gear all the same. Luna all-but-hopped into her own as Discombobulation peered around, then slipped himself into the old rawhide holster as Scrivener watched with amusement, before he picked this up and put it on so Luna wouldn't accidentally squish him as the winged unicorn fitted her new holster onto her own body. One of the Nibelung offered to do adjustments to their gear for them, and Scrivener winced at the thought of the armor being worked on while he was actually wearing it, but Luna cheerfully agreed, and the dwarf went quickly to work on their equipment. He was quick and efficient, adjusting plates here and there, checking the tightness of the armor against their bodies, going quickly over the modular aspects of Scrivener's armor to ensure the plates wouldn't become loose or slip free during combat. Scrivener had to admit that by the end of the work, the gear felt tighter against his body, and somehow... lighter, or at least like the weight was being better distributed. Luna had smiled warmly and thanked the dwarf, then finally left the smith's, seeming happier and rejuvenated. Scrivener still only partly understood how Luna could find relaxation in putting large pieces of metal on her body... but he shrugged after a moment, smiling a little. When she felt better, he felt better, in both literal and metaphorical senses, so he wasn't going to argue with her. Then again, it also likely helped that the transformation had finally worn off physically, leaving him back in his normal earth pony state. Luna insisted on continuing to wander for a little while, until they reached a large courtyard filled with strange, flowering trees and bushes that blueberries the size of fruits were growing on. Luna plucked one of these, biting into it and chewing thoughtfully before smiling in approval, licking slowly at the juice dripping long her muzzle. Scrivener joined her after a moment, and they ate until an angry minotaur caretaker chased them off with a broom and a volley of vulgarities. Luna giggled stupidly as they fled back into Valhalla, and Scrivener couldn't help but laugh a bit himself as they ran through the crowded halls until they plowed through a pair of double doors and stumbled into a hall filled with singing, feasting warriors watched over by calm, silent golems. They were greeted cheerfully, and soon enough, the two ponies were sitting at a table with the warriors, Scrivener laughing as Luna sang loudly and lustily along with the warriors, Discombobulation peering up in amazement out of the holster on Scrivy's back as ale splashed over the table and the occasional piece of food was flung here or there. Scrivener wasn't sure how long they spent in the feast hall: he knew there had been a lot of jokes and teasing, although almost all of it surprisingly good-natured. Every now and then, more trays of food and tankers of ale and mead had been brought in by servants and other warriors, although this wasn't always distributed with the most fairness: when one table managed to get a larger share by fair means or foul, the neighboring tables often made a point of 'raiding' the other group, usually resulting in a short scuffle and a lot of thrown food. Luna fit in all too well: all the singing, fighting, and bragging just encouraged her adventurous spirit, and it was infectious, making Scrivener more talkative than he'd ever been, smiling and laughing along the others. Race, creed, even species, none of it mattered: they were all warriors here, warriors in paradise, sharing their stories and adventures with one another. Luna was loathe to leave, but also was eager to get back home, and she excused herself after promising to return one day and regale them with more of her stories. She grinned as they headed for the doors, exiting the feast hall as she murmured softly: "Just like children. But in a good way, not a bad one, not like they used to be... aye, they still have fight in them. They are slovenly, and gross, and perhaps a little lazy... but they are not sloth-like, and they love Valhalla for more reasons than it is a place where they may rest their buttocks and fill their bellies." Scrivener had nodded thoughtfully as they'd strode down the corridor together, Luna going quiet as she looked back and forth at the architecture, the tapestries, the cases here and there that contained old trophies and artifacts. Memories whispered through her mind as they wandered the halls quietly, both knowing their hooves would find Odin eventually. But instead of leading them to Odin, first they found their way to a small, half-hidden room near the center of Valhalla, Luna frowning a little as they strode through a narrow archway flanked by heavy, rune-covered pillars... and then she smiled faintly as they stepped into the orange-tinted light of the room beyond. The walls were brick, inset with tall stained-glass windows each depicting a different figure: forty windows that stretched all the way up the narrow cylinder of the room to the roof high, high above. Forty windows, lit from behind by gentle light, bringing back memories of people and faces long ago lost. Luna quietly rested herself against Scrivener's side as they gazed up through the room, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head against the side of the stallion's neck, breathing softly before she murmured quietly: "Scrivy... look at them. Captured forever in the glass... shapes, and yet when I see them, I see such distinct detail. There, Hladgunnr, and the shine of the scar upon her arm! And there, Hrist, I see the very tone of her form in those ambiguous shapes upon the window..." The winged unicorn smiled radiantly for a moment, then she closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, bowing her head forwards as she murmured: "And of course near the top... I see Brynhild, and I see Freya. But I do not believe we deserve to be in this shrine Odin has built... for whilst my sisters have all fallen, we live on still, do we not? Oh, Scrivener Blooms..." She laughed a little, then shook her head slowly as Scrivener only nodded quietly, gazing at her softly as he said in a gentle voice: "You are still Brynhild, but... you're a different Brynhild. You're Luna Brynhild." "And perhaps my old self does lay asleep with the other Valkyries then, aye." Luna nodded a little at this thought, then she finally gazed up and smiled a little, saying quietly: "Then let us... sit here for a little while, Scrivy, in this special place... and I shall tell thee of the old Valkyries, and what I see in these glassy reflections that now hold their images and stories. Then we shall find Odin, and leave... and perhaps... thank him." Scrivener Blooms smiled a little at this, nodding after a moment as he gazed at her softly, all too glad to honor her wishes as memories of the life that she had once lived flooded through both their minds, and warmed both heart and mixed soul. Category:Transcript Category:Story